This disclosure generally relates to broadcast digital content, and more specifically to per user based broadcast content view analysis based on recorded ambient audio of the broadcast content presented to the user.
Content providers produce content that is targeted to certain audiences within online systems. Users interact with content received from the online system. With the advent of online systems such as social networking systems, content providers have increasingly relied on the online systems to create effective sponsored content within the online system to greatly increase engagement among users of the online systems. Content providers have a vested interest in knowing who have listened and/or viewed their content and how many people have listened and/or viewed their content. Content providers have tried many ways to distribute their content to targeted audiences, e.g., TV broadcasting Over the Top (OTT) and Over the Air (OTA). Subsequent to presenting sponsored content provided by a content provider to users over the Internet and/or over TV broadcasting, the content providers want to tracks how often the users interact with the presented content and calculates statistics for the content. These statistics may be accrued over numerous content campaigns and serve to measure the effectiveness of each content item in the campaign. Based on these statistics, the content provider can edit content items that perform poorly or alternatively choose to show content items that have performed very effectively. However, analyzing viewership of broadcast content is challenging. For example, it is challenging to detect whether a viewer who was presented with content over the Internet has actually viewed the content and how long the viewer has viewed the content. It is even harder for acknowledgement of reception of OTA content.